


Itchy Fingers

by InkSplodge



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bedrooms, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Crowley lets out a long exhale. Neither he or Aziraphel has to sleep, but there is something about this, awaking next to each other after a passionate night together.Crowley could never get enough of this.Crowley wanted this for Eternity.A sequel to "Ruffle A Few Feathers"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Itchy Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "Ruffle A Few Feathers"! Also just to let you know, I changed the summary in case you stumble across this again!
> 
> Every song I hear is basically Aziraphale/Crowley, so I guess that is just how life is now!
> 
> So this was meant to be something short to get me into the writing mood - and I used a song and its lyrics for inspiration - but also all the dialogue is them speaking parts of the lyrics (with some very small changes).  
> And the song this is inspired by is:
> 
> Itchy Fingers by Junior Boys

Bright morning light floods through the gap in the curtains. It highlights all the various keepsakes that had fallen to the floor, and promptly forgotten, from the night before. The sunlight also highlights the angel and demon asleep in the large bed, beneath cotton sheets.

The demon is the first to wake. All he feels is the sense on contentment and a warm naked body pressed against his own. The body feels like the sunlight that slashes across his face. Nothing in the world could be as a perfect as this. Nothing in the world, and the whole universe, existed outside of this (except the birds that sing and the light bustle of traffic outside). Nothing could compare to this - until he will find himself in this position again, which was specifically spooning his angel with his right arm wrapped lightly around the other’s torso, kept in place with Aziraphale entwining their fingers together.

Crowley lets out a long exhale. Neither he or Aziraphel has to sleep, but there is something about this, awaking next to each other after a passionate night together.

Crowley could never get enough of this.

Crowley wanted this for Eternity.

Thoughts drifted as did his hand. Angled fingers dipping across soft curves and hidden hipbones. Fingers then gave attention to the little belly Aziraphale has. The bit of belly that Crowley loves. Although its just his human body and naught to do with external factors, Crowley likes to think its due to all the delicacy he eats, for no reasons at all, only because he can. Aziraphale has lived a lot of his life (even if he denies it) with that ideology; just because he can, just because he wants to. Aziraphale lies next to Crowley just because he can, just because he wants to.

Crowley would have died for a moment like this. A lazy Thursday morning to hold the other close. Maybe not 6000 years ago (although being naked in bed with him was definitely an idea all way back then), but the last 1000 or so. To just hold the other for no other reason that he can and wants to.

He can pinpoint the exact moment the yearning came to consume him. That night when Aziraphale handed over that flask of holy water, that night when those words were turned into a broken record and kept going through his mind for centuries.

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._

The next thing Crowley would ask himself was _what if you do?_

His arm squeezes a little tighter around the other. Crowley plants a kiss to a bare shoulder.

There is a small steer, then a humming sound that resonates from the back of Aziraphale’s throat. It is followed by a hand coming up, repositioning to hold the back of Crowley’s head. Fingers slide into fiery hair, barely holding on.

Then Aziraphale sighs aloud.

“Are you really awake?” Crowley asks, smoothing his hand over the other’s soft belly, “Or just afloat on the top?”

Fingers move down the soft flesh of his stomach, across the sparse blonde hair that lays there, before bumping against a more solid object.

There are no words, just another little sigh.

Fingertips move further down, leaving feather touches to a growing erection.

The hand in Crowley’s fiery hair tightens a fraction.

A crooked smile and raised eyebrows appear. Crowley plants a kiss to a soft and flushed cheek.

“Do you wanna just stop?”

“It's never easy to tell,” a little voice comes, already becoming lost in the sensations, “if you're playing with my mind. You hide your itchy fingers well.”

The hand moves to curve around the erection, holding firmly but unmoving.

“Angel, I won't blame you, if you go and find something better to do.”

No response, just a hand covering his own, fingers moving over the back of his hand, tracing (memorising) the prominent veins and rougher skin.

“So patient, so kind,” Crowley whispers into the nape of blonde curls.

“It’s barely enough,” there’s a grind backwards against Crowley’s growing erection, “It's never enough, Crowley.”

With a turn of Aziraphale head, he accepts the open mouth kiss.

The hand begins to move now, leaving Aziraphale to send an _ohh_ vibrating through Crowley’s mouth. Crowley thrusts against Aziraphale’s back, who repositions enough to allow the other’s erection between his cheeks and legs.

The hand around Aziraphale alternates between tight and quick movements, to slower and lengthier strokes that leaves Aziraphale gasping small sounds that get lost into Crowley’s mouth. He grinds into Crowley’s hand and backwards against Crowley’s erection.

Both of them get lost in the kiss, in the touches, until Aziraphale no longer participates in kissing back, just Crowley licking into his mouth. It’s happened enough times now that Crowley knows Aziraphale is close.

The hand movements and thrusting become more desperate until Aziraphale starts climaxing onto Crowley’s fingers.

“Crowley…”

Tugging the other’s red hair sharply, it leaves Crowley’s climaxing between Aziraphale’s legs.

Moments pass as they lay in the glowing sunlight. The sounds of tweeting birds and people on the street below come back to the room.

Aziraphale opens his eyes, a small smile evident before placing a chaste kiss to the Crowley’s lips. The other responses with a crooked smile, before bringing his hand back and licks his itchy fingers well.


End file.
